User talk:Zantam03
Favorite Warriors So who are your favorite warriors from the 3 kingdoms? Mine are: *Zhao Yun *Liu Bei *Lu Bu *Cao Cao *Sun Ce : Hmm difficult to say. I'm still learning so my list changes from time to time. But I've always liked Sun Jian and Zhou Yu, mainly because they were, historically, so much better then in fiction. I also really like Zhang Jiao and some of the women of the 3K. Lü Bu is cool too and Diao Chan I guess, although she's more or less fiction. -- Zantam03 21:48, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Banned Oh my god! You banned me for 3 days! what did i do?. I read your forum on wikia about banning and Gee that was nice. Well whenever i contribute im gonna mind my own buisness. --Knightrez 13:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : Yea welcome back. I banned you werent applying to the rules as I've said so many times before and when I ask you to do keep the rules in mind, or make some changes according to the rules, you don't do, but instead you call me slack. Ehm.. excuse me but weren't you the one not to change things even though I asked? Why does that make me slack lol? And that banning topic on Wiki Community... yea it was old, but you really pissed me of with just copying articles from a copyrighted site!! But that was a long time ago... yea, welcome back :-D -- Zantam03 14:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC) If i meation this, i hope you won't ban me again. the last message you left you had the word slack included, so that's why i put slack in to. :-) oh well, i guess no hard feelings. --Knightrez 14:07, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : Yea I know that. I called you slack because of what I said above. I asked you to made some changes to your articles but you didn't do that, that's why I called you slack and now I had to do it myself (such as listing all officers from A-Z in the infobox and linking to categories instead of a character), which, imo, is not very nice cause it's a boring job. But yea, no hard feelings. Just keep in mind though, I'm the admin and I really want my wiki to look good and I really wanna know what's going on here. That's all. -- Zantam03 14:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Xuzhou I got a queston (Since i can ask help) Was the Battle of Xuzhou fiction or real? Im thinking about creating an article about it. --Knightrez 13:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : You already made an article about it...*sigh* : Couldn't wait. --Knightrez 14:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : I advise you to wait next time, because I'm afraid your article is not necessary and will be deleted. Xuzhou is a prefecture level city, this means other cities are part of Xuzhou prefecture. One of these cities is Xiapi, does that ring a bell? -- Zantam03 14:24, March 28, 2010 (UTC) .Could rename it to The Battle of Xuzhou Castle ot Fort or Province, Prefecture. --Knightrez 14:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : What I've seen so far in your article is a description of events leading up to the Battle of Xiapi. I guess you wanted to write an article about Lü Bu seizing Xiapi while Liu Bei was away and only Zhang Fei was left behind, later Lü Bu gives it back, then he sides with Liu Bei, then Yuan Shu, then Liu Bei etc. and eventually Liu Bei asks Cao Cao for help and the battle of xiapi begins. Right? I think that's all pre-Xiapi tbh. -- Zantam03 14:39, March 28, 2010 (UTC) hmm Im thinking about that. i think the next battle is the Battle of Xiapi right? I'll add The Battle of Xiapi on the battle infobox.--Knightrez 14:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC)